The Haunted Elevator
by WinchesterLicious
Summary: (MOVED FROM OTHER ACCT) Dean/OC What happens when Dean tricks Francie into going on the haunted elevator? Stupid summary but better story :P Based on a tumblr prompt


**A/N Okay so this was based on a prompt from a tumblr blog, High School Dean Goes To A Halloween Party...so I didn't exactly stay 'true' to the prompt, but this idea hit and BAM, i wrote it. Enjoy. **

"Yeah, so anyway", Allan took a sip from the silver flask then handed it off to his friend Dean, who was leaning against a locker next to him. "Apparently her heel got caught in the crevice between the lift and the floor, and the doors closed as she was bent over trying to free it, cutting her head off. This happened at a Halloween dance when she snuck off with her boyfriend. He got off before her so no one would see them together."

"That is so not true, there's not even an elevator in this school", seventeen year old Dean Winchester tipped the vial to his lips, pouring a hefty dose of the whiskey into his mouth. He cringed as the taste of the bitter liquid exploded over his tongue and then slid down his throat, leaving a burning trail. Turning towards his girlfriend Francie Howell, he offered her a drink but she declined by shaking her head. Taking another drink, he swallowed hard and listened as Allan went on.

"Seriously, dude. And I heard that she haunts the elevator on Halloween nights, looking for someone else's head to take."

"That's just crap", Dean rolled his eyes and peered down the front of Francie's low cut costume top.

With a smirk appearing on his face, Allan dug around in his pants pocket and pulled out a ring with an odd looking key on it, holding it up at shoulder height. "Well if you don't believe it then you won't be scared to go get on it and take a ride. It's in the cafeteria, in a small room at the back where the canned food is stored. They built the new lunchroom to hide the haunted elevator."

"You're on, man", Dean snatched the keyring and closed his hand around it. "C'mon babe", he slipped his arm from Francie's shoulders and took her hand in his. Feeling her apprehension, he tugged a little harder and tried to assure her, "It'll be fine."

As she took the first step to follow him, Dean smiled to himself, glad that the whole scheme was going as planned. He and Allan had devised this little arrangement earlier on in the day while skipping second period so that he could get some alone time Francie without her being suspicious. They'd been dating for over a week and Dean had barely even gotten to first base with the buxom blonde, but tonight would be different. He would push the emergency button in the elevator and pretend it got stuck, then have his way with the girl who'd been making his nights restless.

It was dark, but somehow the couple managed their way to the elevator shaft with minimal troubles, without turning on the lights. Standing in front of the elevator, Dean took a deep breath, trying to make it look like he was a bit anxious just as soon as he opened his palm to reveal the keyring and withdrew his zippo lighter from the pocket of his leather jacket. The truth was that the elevator had been shut down over twenty years ago when a chemistry teacher stumbled and dropped a mixture of acids and chemicals that produced a fire. He got out in time, but there was some damage done that had deemed it unsafe; thus leaving it vacant and a good gossip topic for curious teens to talk about. Allan learned this from his older brother who used to attend Tremont High, and used the information to his advantage.

After flicking the flint, a flame was produced, providing enough light for Dean to unlock the lift and push the button, making the doors open. "After you", he held an arm out, motioning for Francie to enter the illuminated box first.

But Francie stood still, and murmured in a small voice. "You first."

Her fear made Dean chuckle and he made his way to her in just two steps, slipping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his nose in her neck while gently walking her backwards into the barely lit elevator. Apparently it wasn't made for nighttime use, with only a tiny, single light at the top of the box, but the dimness only added to the mood Dean was trying to set. The girl's small hands gripped onto his sides rather desperately. "It's okay, I've got you", he whispered, not believing his luck at how easily Francie was falling into his hands.

"Third floor, eh?", he pulled away and pushed the orange lit up button without waiting for a response, remaining a foot away.

Francie stayed in the corner with her back pressed against the cool metal, her teeth clamped down onto her bottom lip. As the elevator started to rise, Dean knew he pretty much had a maximum of about seven seconds before it actually did reach the third floor, so he made his next move. "We're fine. See?", Dean leaned down slowly to press a kiss to her forehead, to prevent her from seeing him push the large red lever.

As he predicted, when it came to an abrupt halt, Francie gasped and froze up.

"Are you scared?", the Winchester boy asked, playing on her fear.

He could see her nod and Dean tugged her to him, pressing their bodies together. Her arms wound around his neck to hold on and he snaked a hand around the back of her head and ran his thumb down her cheek, inching his face closer to hers. "I think it just got stuck. We'll wait a few minutes, and then I'll call for Allan if it doesn't start back up. Like he said, it's probably just old."

"Okay", Francie uttered. Her breaths were bouncing off of his mouth while her breasts pushed against his chest, driving him insane; he'd never had to work this hard to get a girl before. Dean tilted his head and rested his lips on hers briefly, emitting a small sigh from the girl. Turning his head the opposite way, he did the same, then tugged at her bottom lip with his gently before dragging his tongue along it, inviting her to open for him, which she willingly obliged.

It took less than a minute for Francie in her Devil costume to melt into his touch, and lost in his kiss, she didn't protest as he backed up her up to the wall and moved his mouth to her neck. A palm drifted smoothly down to her chest and over a breast, where he massaged it, feeling her nipples harden. Her fingers explored his arms as sensations she never felt before took over, moans spilling from her throat encouraging Dean even further along. He dipped the appendage inside the almost impossible cups of the corset, when all of a sudden, a knocking sound could be heard, causing both people to jump. Dean tore away from Francie who stared at him with wide eyes, and scanned the small area for anything amiss. "What was that?", she asked.

Trying to calm his own rapidly beating heart, he licked his lips. "Probably just something old settling", he shrugged, no longer affected. In fact, his hand was itching to get back to it's earlier task, the feel of her creamy, warm skin still on his mind.

"I-", Francie gave her best attempt to argue, but Dean's finger came across her lip, shushing her.

"Like I said, it's nothing. Let's get back to what we were doing". Once again, Dean gave her no chance to respond before his hand was back on her breast, while the other held the black hair from the wig out of the way for him to drag the tip of his tongue against the shell of her ear, then nip at the lobe. Just as his fingers dipped inside and began dragging the leather down, the light began to flicker. He squelched his movements and watched as it continued to happen, growing quicker by the second until the light went completely out.

Francie felt him tense up and grabbed his hand, holding him with all her strength. "W-what's going on?", she asked.

"I don't kn-", he started to answer with complete honesty when the sound of a woman crying could be heard; and not the woman inside the cart with him.

"Holy shit!", Dean shouted, then covered his mouth. He frantically looked around for a way out, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Dean, I'm scared", Francie cried, burying her face into his chest. A hand went to the back of her head protectively, as his mind ran amuck for ideas to get them out of there.

"It was...it was just a story we made up to scare you", Dean confessed as a chill went down his spine. A scratching noise combined with movement could be heard coming from the top of the elevator, causing adrenaline to course through his veins.

"I...I", he stuttered, scared out of his mind, but got cut off when Francie broke free from him and began pounding on the sides of the elevator, screaming.

"HELP! HELP US! SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KILL US!", she wailed.

Next, the elevator started to move up, then down, constantly going back and forth. Dean collapsed to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and covering his ears while squeezing his eyes shut. Francie was freaking out, with tears streaming from her eyes as she slid down next to Dean. "What are we gonna do?", she yanked a hand from his ear and yelled.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know what's going on", his voice broke. He scratched at his head, wondering where things went wrong.

"Call Allan", Francie ordered. She watched as Dean took his cell from his pocket and flipped it open.

This was followed by a deep, "Son of a bitch!", and the phone flew across the elevator. Gawking at Dean curiously, he replied, "There's no signal here."

"Well what are we gonna do?", Francie got up to her knees, but a sharp stop of the elevator knocked her back down. She got back up to her feet. "LEAVE US ALONE!", she howled and jumped around like a maniac.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry", Dean kept repeating while he backed himself up into a corner of the elevator, his body visibly trembling. The normally cool, calm, and collected teen just couldn't wrap his head around what was going on, nothing made sense.

"Game over. We're done", he heard Francie speak firmly, and moments later the elevator descended effortlessly, then came to a smooth stop, and the doors opened.

Lifting his head to see what was going on, Dean watched as Francie exited the doors and stepped into the familiar back of the cafeteria where cans of food were lined up in a pantry. His mouth hung open as she twirled to face him, holding up a walkie talkie in one hand. "Next time you wanna be alone with me, all you gotta do is ask", she tipped her head back and laughed at the expression of horror on his face before giving Allan a high five.

"Well played my friend, well played", Allan said to Francie as they stood there amused as Dean staggered on quivering limbs to get to his feet.


End file.
